


Dream

by stuckyfucky



Series: Request Based One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperate Dreams, Desperation, Dreams, M/M, Omorashi, Pee Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Based on these ideas from two different anons which I have decided to combine:"i'd love to read something where steve is the one who loses control instead of bucky since most fics have bucky wetting himself i'd love to see those roles reversed" + "one of them bed-wetting and they wake up while they're still going"Sorry if I seem lazy for combining ideas but anyway, here it is
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Request Based One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these ideas from two different anons which I have decided to combine:  
> "i'd love to read something where steve is the one who loses control instead of bucky since most fics have bucky wetting himself i'd love to see those roles reversed" + "one of them bed-wetting and they wake up while they're still going"  
> Sorry if I seem lazy for combining ideas but anyway, here it is

Steve sighed as he slid his shield onto the back of his uniform. The Avengers had just finished up their raid of a newly discovered Hydra base, thankfully not that many agents were inside, so they didn't have to fight too hard. The battle had lasted maybe 2 hours altogether, not including the 3 hour ride to the base on the quinjet. Regardless, Steve was pretty worn out, as was the rest of the team. They were now on the walk back to the jet, through the woods. They had to land in a clearing about 2 miles out, as there wasn't enough open space closer to the destination. 

"I want a burger. We're getting burgers before we go back to the tower." Tony decided on behalf of everyone, stepping out of his suit. 

"Fine, we can have some BDSM while we eat." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, some _what?_ " Tony replied, looking both dumbfounded and amused.

"BDSM...?" Steve said hesitantly. He didn't know why Natasha was smirking or why Clint was trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"Do you know what that means, Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Well, from your reactions, I'm guessing it doesn't mean what Bucky told me it meant." Steve said.

"And what did Bucky tell you it meant?"

"Beneficial Discussions and Safety Meetings."

Steve felt his cheeks heat up as everyone started laughing. Bucky was getting a talking to when he gets back! Bucky wasn't allowed on missions that involved Hydra, so he was at home. It was just a necessary precaution.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the old man. While you guys get a hold of yourselves I'm gonna go water a tree." Steve said, turning away from them to head a little deeper into the woods.

He had needed to piss before the battle but there hadn't been time. Luckily it hadn't been too distracting during the fight but now that it was over and the adrenaline had worn off the urge had quickly grown from a slightly annoying discomfort to a pressing and insistent need. 

He shuffled up to a tree out of sight of the others and unzipped. Nothing happened. 

Steve stood for a minute waiting, but still nothing happened. He bore down a little, but he just couldn't go. He figured maybe being out in the open was making him bladder shy, even though that had never happened before. Having been in the army, he had gone outside plenty of times, even in front of others. So this was new. He closed his eyes and thought about running water, bearing down a little harder, but he got no relief. The need only got worse. 

"Hey Cap, you good?" Clint called after a few minutes.

Steve sighed and put his dick away, zipping up and turning away from the tree. He would just have to wait until they got to whatever restaurant they chose and use the bathroom there. He was sure it would be much easier once he was standing in front of a real urinal or toilet. His bladder throbbed at the thought. 

"Coming!" He called back as he made his way over.

The rest of the walk to the jet was unpleasant, the need to pee growing steadily worse and knowing he couldn't do anything about it yet. By the time he was seated and the quinjet was in the air his thighs were pressed together and it was hard to sit still. Clint, Tony, and Bruce weren't paying attention to him, and he was glad for it. He was also glad that Natasha was piloting, because he knew she would probably immediately know something was up. She could see right through him, she could see through everyone, actually. She was a spy after all.

By the time they got to the restaurant, Steve couldn't pay attention to Tony's rant about how this place had better burgers than some other place. He was too focused on his bladder, now overly full and demanding to be emptied. He walked gingerly, not wanting to jostle it too hard, but it took a _lot_ of self control to not just run straight to the bathroom. He felt like a water balloon about to pop and - _holy shit he should not be thinking about water balloons-_ he was pretty sure one wrong move might result in him flooding his Captain America suit. 

He walked with the rest of the team to pick a table before excusing himself to the restroom. It might have been suspicious for him to be going again when he had just gone before boarding the jet an hour ago, but he was glad when nobody mentioned it. He had a supersoldier metabolism after all, so they probably just decided it was normal.

Once in the privacy of the men's restroom, which was thankfully empty, he walked to the nearest urinal and unzipped. Nothing happened. 

He whined a little at the painful bloated feeling, just wanting to piss so it could be over. He shuffled a little from foot to foot and bore down, but he couldn't let go. He reached over and turned on the sink, gasping when his bladder spasmed painfully but didn't relax enough for anything to leave it.

He decided maybe he was still having bladder shyness and turned around to go into a stall instead. After latching the door behind him, he stood in front of the toilet and tried to focus. _fuck_ , he needed to go so badly. So why wouldn't it come out? He flushed the toilet hoping that would help but all it did was send an agonizing surge of desperation through his abdomen. 

He bit his lip and tried to think of a solution. Ultimately he resigned himself to having to wait until he got home, surely he could go in the privacy of his and Bucky's bathroom. He just hoped he could wait that long. 

He got back out to the table only to see everyone already eating- they hadn't waited for him. He wasn't hungry anyway, he just wanted to go home so he could piss and put an end to the throbbing ache in his lower belly. 

Tony had ordered for him, the same thing he ordered, but Steve only picked at it distractedly, too busy trying to not be obvious about the way his legs crossed and uncrossed under the table, and trying to keep his squirming subtle. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Nobody else seemed to notice anything off.

He cringed when Tony accidentally knocked over his drink, spilling soda across the table top. It ran off the edge and trickled audibly onto the floor, and it took everything for Steve not to leak right then. He decided that if he was at risk of leaking then he should be able to go now, so he excused himself to the restroom. 

"Again?" Bruce asked. "Are you feeling alright, Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just might have overdone it a little with the pre-battle hydration. Thanks." He said quickly, before dashing back to the bathroom. He tried to walk at a normal pace to not draw suspicion but it didn't work. He needed to go **now.**

He went straight into a stall this time, not even bothering with the urinal. He unzipped and pulled out quickly, and he wanted to cry when, yet again, nothing came out. 

There was no way he would make it home at this point, and the quinjet didn't have bathrooms, so he needed to do this now. He bore down and pushed as hard as he could, but all that did was intensify the pain.

He pressed his hand over his bladder, hard, but it didn't give him any relief, it just hurt. He grit his teeth and pushed down again until it felt like he might actually injure himself. Not even a drop. He wanted to scream. He felt like he was going to burst.

He heard the bathroom door swing open followed by foot steps. He almost sobbed in frustration when that was followed by the hissing splash sound of someone else letting go into one of the urinals. Steve wished he was that guy right now.

He squirmed and pushed and bounced on the soles of his feet desperately trying to empty his screaming bladder. 

He tried not to moan too loud when the other person turned on the sink and Steve's efforts were finally rewarded with a drip which gradually grew to a slow trickle. He bore down again, making his flow come faster as he finally got the relief he had been trying to obtain for hours. It felt incredible. 

However, he noticed a few strange things: his piss made no sound as it hit the water. He was definitely pissing, not only was the feeling amazing after so long, he was watching the torrent pour out of him into the toilet, but it was silent. And his pants were getting really warm for some reason, and now so was the back of his shirt -

Steve's eyes flew open and it took him a few seconds to register where he was. He was in bed. And he was pissing. _He was wetting the bed!_

As soon as he realized this he tried to clench his muscles and cut off the flow but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there and helplessly piss all over himself and Bucky - oh no - he realized Bucky was laying half on top of him, his head resting on Steve's chest and his arm thrown over his torso. One of his legs was in between Steve's, and he knew Bucky was getting soaked as well.

Steve tried once more to stop pissing but he couldn't. He couldn't even so much as slow down the stream. His chest started burning with shame - he hasn't wet the bed since before the serum! Back then he was so frail and sickly and he had hated it but it was understandable at least. There was no excuse for this. He was Captain America, and he was wetting his bed because of a pee dream. He feels like it would be at least somewhat excusable if it had been a nightmare or something, but come on, a pee dream?

Bucky didn't even stir as Steve felt his stream finally start to weaken before slowly diminishing to nothing. Bucky wet the bed every night, and he wore protection to sleep. But Bucky had so much trauma from his Hydra imprisonment, not only psychologically, but also probably physically, from all the freezing and thawing and the electroshock. It was understandable that he might experience incontinence. But Steve had no such excuse.

Sure, he had his fair share of trauma, he had crashed into the Arctic ocean. He had seen alien invasions and homicidal robots. He had watched Bucky _die_ , even if he didn't actually die. It all haunted Steve to this day. 

But he couldn't even blame this on trauma. He dreamed about pissing and it became a reality. How pathetic was that? Bucky was probably going to laugh at him.

He didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he had to. He shook his shoulder. 

"Bucky. Bucky! Wake up!" Steve said as Bucky whined sleepily at him. He cuddled closer and that must have been when he felt the wetness because he sat up with a groan.

"Aw fuck, I leaked again?" He said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"No, it was me." Steve admitted shyly.

"What?" Bucky looked confused.

"I wet the bed. I had a dream that I had to piss _really_ bad but I couldn't and then once I finally pissed in the dream I guess I actually pissed for real." Steve rushed out, blushing. 

"Okay, let's go shower." Bucky said after a moment to process Steve's words. He was still tired.

"You're not mad?" Steve asked.

"Why would I be mad? It's not like I haven't pissed on you plenty of times before you convinced me to wear the briefs to bed." Bucky said easily.

"You're not even going to laugh or tease me?" Steve was finding it hard to believe how good Bucky was taking this. 

"I didn't laugh and tease you before you got the serum. And you never laugh or tease me. Why would I do that?" Bucky was out of bed now, digging through the dresser for clean clothes for both of them. 

"I don't even have a real excuse. It was a pee dream. I'm an adult. A supersoldier, even. You don't think it's a little pathetic?"

"No. Now come on. Shower." Bucky didn't wait for a response before he was leaving the room and heading across the hall to the bathroom.

Steve couldn't believe how nonchalant Bucky was being about this. It was as if he didn't even care. He always felt bad when he wet the bed, he blamed himself and it did a number on his self esteem, but when it was Steve is was suddenly okay?

Steve put his thoughts aside and got up to strip the bed. Thankfully all he had to do was throw the bedding in the wash, wipe down the mattress protector that was on the bed for Bucky, and put on new sheets.

He went to the bathroom where Bucky was already in the shower. After stripping and throwing his wet clothes onto the floor with Bucky's, he joined him.

They washed themselves in silence. Bucky was staring but Steve didn't meet his eye. Finally, Steve worked up the nerve to speak.

"You really don't care?" He asked.

"I really don't care." Bucky replied. He didn't sound like he was lying. 

"Can we cuddle when we get back to bed?" Steve asked.

"We can cuddle now, if you want." Was Bucky's answer.

"How about I wash your back and you wash mine?" 

"Deal." Bucky grinned.

Once both men were clean and dry and back in bed, Bucky having picked up both of their clothes from the floor and throwing them in with the bedding before starting the washing machine, they cuddled close once again.

After a few minutes of laying chest to chest with Steve running a hand through Bucky's hair, he spoke.

"Why don't you care that I pissed the bed when you're always angry with yourself when you do it?"

"Because it's you." Bucky said.

"So?"

"So I can't be mad at you. I love you too much."

"And that means what? That you hate yourself?" Steve asked, although he didn't think he would like the answer.

"I just get frustrated, Steve, it's hard to explain. Hell, you know how it is, I'm sure you were hating yourself tonight. Not to mention how upset you'd get back in the day when this was normal for you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just worry about you sometimes." Steve said.

"I'll be okay, Stevie. I'm tired. I love you." 

"I love you too, Buck. You can go back to sleep now."

"You go to sleep too, you better not stay up all night worrying about what happened and about what I think of you. I love you just the same." Bucky said, the end of his sentence breaking off into a yawn. 

With that, they cuddled closer and both slept like babies for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on a personal experience- I once had a dream where I was sitting on the toilet and I had to pee but it wouldn't come out so I bore down hard, but I woke up as soon as the first little bit trickled out and stopped it. Steve isn't so lucky.
> 
> Does this story suck? I feel like this story sucks 😅 I tried but I still can't shake the feeling that it's poorly written and boring. Maybe I should rewrite and repost. I also couldn't figure out how to end it, hence the last sentence which is basically a spin on "and they lived happily ever after"


End file.
